dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctors
Details *'Title:' 닥터스 / Dakteoseu *'Also known as:' Doctor Crush *'Genre:' Romance, comedy, drama, medical *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Jun-20 to 2016-Aug-23 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Doctors OST Synopsis Yoo Hye Jung was a tough bully in school with a prickly personality and always goes wayward. She had many scars from her childhood and through self-preservation, Hye Jung keeps her heart shut away from other people. However, she changes after meeting her mentor Hong Ji Hong who plays a key role in transforming her life from a helpless gangster to a compassionate doctor. --MyDramaList User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Kim Rae Won as teacher (27) / doctor Hong Ji Hong (40) (Professor, Neurosurgery) **Gil Jung Woo as young Ji Hong **Park Solomon as teenage Ji Hong *Park Shin Hye as student (18) / doctor Yoo Hye Jung (31) (Fellow, Neurosurgery) **Kal So Won as young Hye Jung *Yoon Kyun Sang as Jung Yoon Do (35) (Staff Surgeon, Neurosurgery) *Lee Sung Kyung as student (18) / doctor Jin Seo Woo (31) (Fellow, Neurosurgery) ;Hye Jung's family *Kim Young Ae as Kang Mal Soon (Hye Jung's grandmother) *Jung Hae Kyun as Yoo Min Ho (Hye Jung's father) *Park Ji Ah (박지아) as Lee Ga Jin (Hye Jung's stepmother) *Han Bo Bae as Yoo Yoo Na (Hye Jung's half-sister) ;Other people around Hye Jung *Ji Soo as Kim Soo Chul *Moon Ji In as Chun Soon Hee ;Ji Hong's family *Lee Ho Jae as Hong Doo Shik *Yoo Da In as Jo In Joo ;Seo Woo's family *Jun Gook Hwan as Jin Sung Jong (Seo Woo's grandfather) *Uhm Hyo Sup as Jin Myung Hoon (Seo Woo's father) *Yoon Hae Young as Yoon Ji Young (Seo Woo's mother) ;Gookil Hospital Staff *Jang Hyun Sung as Kim Tae Ho (Deputy Director, Head of Neurosurgery) *Kim Kang Hyun as Kang Kyung Joon (4th year resident, Neurosurgery) *Baek Sung Hyun as Pi Young Kook (3rd year resident, Neurosurgery) *Jo Hyun Shik as Ahn Joong Dae (2nd year resident, Neurosurgery) *Kim Min Suk as Choi Kang Soo (1st year resident, Neurosurgery) *Jung Jin as Baek Ho Min (Head of General Surgery, Public Relations chief) *Lee Sun Ho as Jung Pa Ran (Professor, General Surgery) *Choi Sung Jae as Hwang Bo Tae Yang (1st year resident, General Surgery) *Pyo Ye Jin as Hyun Soo Jin (5th year nurse) *Ji Yi Soo as Yoo Byul (2nd year nurse) *Jin Sun Kyu as Kim Chi Hyun (Branch director) ;Cameo *Kim Dae Sung (김대성) as Nightclub DJ (ep 1) *Gong Da Im as Mi Ra (ep 1-2) *Yoo Joo Hye (유주혜) as Kim Kyung Mi (ep 1-2, Mi Ra's friend) *Lee Seo Hwan (이서환) as Music store owner (ep 1-2) *Son Jang Woo as Pregnant woman's son (ep 2) *Lee Jin Kwon (이진권) as Soo Chul's friend #1 (ep 2) *Kim Min Chul (김민철) as Soo Chul's friend #2 (ep 2) *Lee Ki Woo as Gong Byung Doo (ep 1, ep 3-6, ep 9, Mafia Boss) *Lee Joon Hyuk as Mafia Boss' Henchman (ep 1, ep 3-5, ep 9) *Jung Kyung Soon as Oh Young Mi (ep 3-6) *Jun Ji Ahn (전지안) as Plane passenger patient (ep 4) *Im Ji Kyu (임지규) as Revenge-seeking man (ep 4) *Im Ji Yun as Lee Soo Jung (ep 7-8, National Archer) *Han Hye Jin as Jo Soo Ji (ep 11-12) *Jo Dal Hwan as Ahn Sung Soo (ep 11-12, Soo Ji's stalker) *Nam Goong Min as Nam Ba Ram (ep 13-15) *Go Woo Rim as Nam Hae (ep 13-14, Ba Ram's oldest son) *Choi Jung Hoo (최정후) as Nam Dal (ep 13-14, Ba Ram's youngest son) *Lee Sang Yeob as Kim Woo Jin (ep 15-16, ep 18, ep 20, Lee Hee Young's husband) *Lee Ga Kyung (이가경) as Lee Hee Young (ep 15-16, ep 18, ep 20) *Yeo Hoe Hyun as Choi Young Soo (ep 17-18, Kang Soo's younger brother) *Hong Seung Bum (홍승범) as Myung Hoon's attorney (ep 19) Production Credits *'Production Company:' Pan Entertainment *'Chief Producer:' Han Jung Hwan *'Executive Producer:' Kim Hee Yul (김희열) *'Producer:' Kim Jung Mi (김정미) *'Directors:' Oh Choong Hwan, Park Soo Jin (박수진) *'Screenwriter:' Ha Myung Hee Episode Ratings *''See Doctors/Episode Ratings'' Recognitions 2017 Seoul International Drama Awards: *Excellence Award for Hallyu Drama 2017 53rd Baeksang Arts Awards: *Best New Actor (Kim Min Suk) 2016 29th Grimae Awards: *Rookie Actor Award (Yoon Kyun Sang) 2016 SBS Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Award for a Genre Fantasy Award - Actor (Kim Rae Won) *Top Excellence Award for a Genre Fantasy Award - Actress (Park Shin Hye) *Top 10 Stars Award (Park Shin Hye) *New Star Award (Kim Min Suk) *New Star Award (Moon Ji In) 2016 1st Asia Artist Awards: *Television Category - Best Artist - Actress (Park Shin Hye) 5th APAN Star Awards: *Best New Actor (Yoon Kyun Sang) 9th Korea Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Award - Actor (Jang Hyun Sung) External Links *Official site *Daum Movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:SBS